


SpideyCablePool

by Highkiller777



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777
Summary: Set after Well, that's Convenient!Nate returns after being gone for a long time, Wade has a new mate.





	SpideyCablePool

“Dad I’ll be fine, go find your mate.” Hope kissed her father on the cheek and gave him a hug. “You’ve been missing him and my sister for so long and we are finally back in his time. Go kiss and make-up for being gone so long. And bring Elanor here! I want to meet my big sister!” 

Nate smiled and kissed her hair. “I will, Tell Jean I said hello.” He stroked her cheek before hopping on the bike offered to him. Speeding off to try and find where Wade and Ellie might be. 

Wade was waiting on the porch for the bus to drop Ellie off, Peter inside getting everything ready for the gender reveal party later. Neither of them knew yet, friends went out and got everything. He smiled and ran his hand over the still growing bump. Barely 2 months along and already anxious to hold them.

Wade started singing as Peter came out with a blanket. “Dog Police~ Dog Police~ Nobody knows who you are~!” Peter burst out laughing. Wade just smiled. “You still laugh everytime I sing that.

“It’s such an odd song! I can’t believe it never became an actual show!” He leaned down and gave Wade a kiss, wrapping the blanket around his legs. “It’s going to get chilly soon.” Wade just laughed, stroked his face.

“You worry wart. You better get everything ready, you know Ellie won’t hesitate to ‘accidentally’ pop a balloon.” He stole a quick kiss before he pulled away.

“She is your daughter.” Peter winked and went back inside. A few minutes passed before Wade saw the buss coming, and going past their house. He stood and rushed next door, waving for his neighbour to hold the bus.

“Hey! Where’s Ellie?!” The buss driver looked confused.

“Her Father picked her up from school, he was on the form of allowed people to pick her up.” Wade felt dread pool in his stomach, he stepped back and was about to rush back to the porch when he saw them pulling into the driveway on a motorcycle.

Elanor hopping off and pointing to Wade. Nate smilied, going over and kissing Wade who stood in stunned silence. “I’m back Baby, I’m sorry it took me so long.”

Wade felt tears building up, he reeled back his fist and punched him hard enough to knock him to the ground.

“You.. You asshole! Do you not realize how long it’s been?! How long I fucking WAITED for you?!” Wade saw Peter running to his side, web shooters primed. Wade shook his head. “Peter, meet Nate, Ellie’s Father and my first Mate. Nate Meet Peter, my other Mate and current dad in progress until this one gets done baking in my oven.” He rubs his bump to show it off a bit.

They both looked at the other, Peter bringing everyone inside, getting wade some tea and water for Nathan, he didn’t need to ask what was going on, knowing Wade he’d ask all the questions he wanted to know anyway.

“Wade, I’m sorry. When I saw Stryfe had been tracking my signal I couldn’t risk him getting to you or Elanor. I wanted to come back sooner, but for me it’s been nearly 20 years. I couldn’t remember the date I had left.” He sipped the water. 

Wade was quiet, mulling it over. “It’s been 6 for me, we went through hell when you left. I had to take on Merc jobs to keep money flowing in, it was… Hard forcing myself out of Omega. I told Ellie to stay with some friends from school for a while. Manage to get back to Alpha after just 3 tries and took on Merc jobs. During one that ran longer than I wanted I came back to the house in flames. I thought I had lost her…” Peter took his hand.

“Peter, he’s Spider-man by the way, had swung by and saved her, but the court decided I was unfit to be a parent and took her away. So I tried to kill myself. Nothing really worked, hard to die when Thanos decides to be a petty bitch and curse me with immortality because Death wanted me and not him like really? Let the poor girl choose who she wants rocking her bed for fucks sake-”

“Babe you’re off topic.” Peter kissed his cheek.

“Oh right sorry, Peter found me buying these drugs from a bunch of shady guys, he followed me and watched me down the whole bottle. There use to be a drug that would stop mutants with powers, well it stopped the powers. And it stopped my Healing factor. So the overdose of drugs along with my cancer was causing me to die, he took me to the Avengers tower, begged them to help me.”

“I wasn’t going to let you kill yourself. I didn’t care i Tony kicked me out of Avengers I was going to help you.” Nate smilied.

“Well, Peter had found out about Ellie, he vowed to help get her back. I told him if he could do that I’ll marry him. Well he did, it took a couple years and alot of paperwork and legal shit but I got her back, and I also got Peter on the way.”

The older man nodded. “I’m glad you were there for him, I wish I had come back sooner, but I had someone else I had to protect. She’s with the X-men now and would like to see her sister.” 

“Hope? She’s really alright?” he nods. 

Peter bites his lip, “So.. are we going to talk about the elephant in the room or continue ignoring it?” 

“I’m not THAT fat Petey.” Wade whined, pouting and crossing his arms.

“I think he means the fact you have two alpha mates, in the future it’s a normal thing to have multiple mates, the chances of losing one is high so you needed more than one so you don’t lose your mind.” Wade looked between them.

“Petey? Is.. I mean I know it’s odd enough being with me but.. well I do still feel the pull of being mated with him.” 

“Well.. honestly I don’t WANT to share you, especially with you pregnant with my child, but I can’t keep you from staying away from him. I’m just going to need to adjust.” Wade kisses his cheek.

“Thank you honey.” A couple loud pops jerks everyone in their seat towards the sound. Ellie stood making a wide toothy grin with Blue and Pink confetti covering her and the floor.

“I… Oh my god it’s twins… You and your super sperm Peter! I’m going to chop your dick off!” Wade took a playful swing at him, he twisted and stuck to the roof laughing. “Wall climbing is cheating and you know that!”

Nate just sat back drinking his water smiling. ‘I think this will be nice with him having a second mate, not to mention he is rather cute.’ 

He was looking forward to their shared life.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more, right now I'm just sleepy and tired xAx  
> Give me name for twins if you have any?


End file.
